


Schachmatt

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [15]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sie treffen sich in einer Bar und Marianne zieht Bog in jedem Spiel ab, das er sich nur ausdenken kann.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Schachmatt

**Author's Note:**

> **für:** [chrisii](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Affodillbluete), die so viel liebe verdient hat, dass ich diesen prompt nur für sie auswählte ♥
> 
> _you know she beats me at darts  
>  and then she beat me at pool  
> and then she kissed me  
> like there was nobody else in the room_   
>  [on top of the world](https://unpolar.livejournal.com/9915.html?thread=30907#t30907)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum & Zigaretten**  
> 

Bog lehnt sich an den Pooltisch und hält den Queue locker in der rechten Hand. Er lässt seinen Blick über die wenigen Menschen schweifen, die es an diesem Montagabend in eine Bar verschlagen hat, und hält Ausschau nach irgendjemandem, den er zu einer Partie herausfordern kann.

Derweil packen Stuff und Thang, obwohl es noch recht früh ist, ihre Taschen und Jacken zusammen und zahlen ihren Anteil der Rechnung bei der Bedienung, die so eben kommt, weil sie am nächsten Tag bei Thangs Eltern eingeladen sind.

Sie winken ihm zu, bevor sie die Bar verlassen, und dann steht er plötzlich ganz allein da.

Es vergehen zwanzig Minuten, in denen er sich nur um den Pooltisch herumbewegt, um zurück zu seinem Bier zu gelangen, das er auf einem Stehtisch an der Wand abgestellt hat. Er trinkt in kleinen Schlucken, während er weiter die Menschen beobachtet und erwägt, dass er eventuell bereits gefragt worden wäre, wenn tatsächlich jemand Lust auf ein Spiel hätte. (Oder auch nicht, weil er einschüchternd, ein bisschen sogar bedrohlich, aussieht, wie er jede potenzielle Bekanntschaft überragt, mit den Narben und der Adlernase. Er kann verstehen, warum niemand ihn anspricht.)

Gerade, als er den Entschluss fasst, nur noch leer zu trinken und dann doch zu gehen, tritt eine junge Frau an den Tisch heran; die Augen und Lippen dunkel, ihre vielleicht ein Meter siebzig in schwarz gekleidet. Sie nickt in Richtung seines Queues.

»Spielst Du auch oder stehst Du nur rum?« Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und grinst ihm frech entgegen. Obwohl er mit den Achseln zuckt, breitet sich Freude warm in ihm aus und er greift nach einem zweiten Queue, der in einer Halterung an der Wand steckt. Für einen kurzen Moment beobachtet sie ihn dabei, dann beugt sie sich über den Tisch, dreht die schwarze Kugel, die sich an ihrem vorgesehenen Platz inmitten der vorbereiteten Kugeln im Rack befindet, und entfernt das Dreieck.

Schließlich bedeutet sie ihm, den ersten Stoß auszuführen.

Schweigen erfüllt ihr erster Spiel und auch das zweite. Sie versenkt eine Halbvolle nach der anderen und, selbst wenn er es einmal schafft, einen Vorsprung zu ergattern, holt sie ihn kurze Zeit später wieder ein, und lässt ihn dann zurück. Weit, weit hinter sich.

Es nagt an seinem Stolz.

Insgesamt sind es sieben Partien, die sie spielen und in denen Bog nicht ein einziges Mal gewinnt. Sie führt Jumpshots, Kiss-Shots, Bogenstöße aus, versenkt beim Break zwei Kugeln und einmal gelingt ihr ein Triplette.

Die siebte, die letzte, die magische Partie gewinnt sie im Ausschuss und er kommt nicht umhin, Bewunderung für sie zu empfinden. Sie legt ihren Queue nieder, lächelt ihn an und scheint auf seine Reaktion zu warten.

»Gutes Spiel«, sagt er, und er meint es auch so. Vielleicht bemerkt sie die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte. Vielleicht lächelt sie auch nur, weil sie beide wissen, dass er nie eine Chance hatte. »Revanche?« Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und sie fragt spöttisch: »Möchtest Du mir nochmals beim Gewinnen zusehen?« Er schüttelt den Kopf.

  
**beat him at pool? check.**

Sie starrt ihn für einen Moment an und lacht dann ungläubig. Schließlich hängt sie den Queue zurück in seine Halterung und sagt: »Okay. Tun wir das.« Er hängt seinen Queue ebenfalls zurück und greift in seine Hosentasche, um eine Schachtel Zigaretten zutage zu befördern.

»Du kannst rauchen gehen, wenn Du mich geschlagen hast«, sagt sie, dann geht sie mit schwingendem Schritt an ihm vorbei zu den Dartscheiben. Ihre mit lilafarbenem Nagellack gekrönten Fingerspitzen greifen nach den Darts und sie überprüft die Tips und die Flights. Schließlich streckt sie ihm drei Pfeile entgegen, darauf wartend, dass er sich zur ihr gesellt und nicht nach draußen geht, um sich einen Glimmstängel anzustecken.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, während er die Schachtel wieder in seine Hosentasche zurückschiebt. Dann geht er zu ihr, nimmt ihr die Pfeile aus der Hand. (Ihre Hände sind klein und ihre Finger trocken und warm, als er sie berührt.)

Sie spielen _301_ und er sagt, dass es ein einfacher Sieg für sie gewesen sei, also fordert er sie zu einer Partie _501_ mit _Double-Out_ heraus. Ihre letzte Runde beginnt sie mit hundertsiebzig Punkten, bevor sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkt und ohne Mühe zweimal die Triplezwanzig und einmal das Bull's Eye trifft. Schauer laufen ihm den Rücken hinunter und Gänsehaut bildet sich auf seinen Armen, weil er noch nie einen Menschen getroffen hat, der ihn so anstrengungslos in allem geschlagen hat. (Und er hat noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der auch nur annähernd so gut dabei ausgesehen hätte.)

»Fuchsjagd?«, schlägt sie vor und fängt ihn auf dem fünften Feld ab. Er versucht sie zu jagen, aber sie landet doch wieder auf der Achtzehn.

Sie spielen _Mickey Mouse_ in der _Chance it_ -Variante, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass sie ihm haushoch überlegen ist.

»Langsam frage ich mich, ob es überhaupt möglich ist, gegen Dich zu gewinnen«, sagt er nach einer Partie _Half it_ und einer Partie _Around the Clock_ , das angenehme Gefühl hinab kämpfend, das entsteht, weil sie viel zu glücklich darüber aussieht.

»Stört es Dich?«, fragt sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und eigentlich möchte er ihr sagen, dass er hundert Spiele gegen sie verlieren würde, solange sie nur einfach nicht das Interesse an ihm verliert. (Woher das kommt, weiß er nicht so genau, aber er stellt es vorerst nicht infrage, weil ihr Lachen zu viele schöne Dinge mit seinem Magen anstellt, als dass er riskieren würde, es zu zerdenken.)

Statt zu antworten, bietet er ihr eine Runde _Shanghai_ an, die damit endet, dass sie zwar in Zimmerlautstärke, aber dennoch heftig, darüber streiten, ob ein _Shanghai_ nun aus dem Single, Double und Triple einer oder verschiedener, aufeinanderfolgender Zahlen besteht. Letztendlich spielen sie beide Varianten und Bog verliert zweimal. (Nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte.)

Sie steckt die Darts zurück in das Glas, aus dem sie sie gezogen hat, bevor sie seine entgegennimmt und ebenfalls dort ablegt.

»Es gibt hier keinen Tischkicker, an dem Du mich schlagen könntest, taffes Mädchen«, sagt er, als er sich neben sie stellt, »was also ist Dein Plan?«

  
**beat him at darts? check.**

Ihre Hand umschließt seine, bevor sie in Richtung Ausgang geht, und er hofft, dass seine Hände nicht klamm oder feucht sind, weil ihre Nähe ihn so nervös macht. Er möchte sagen, dass er doch gar nicht gewonnen habe, es dementsprechend auch nicht rechtens sei, dass er von ihr an die kalte, frische Luft befördert werde. Aber ihre Bestimmtheit, ihre Zielgerichtetheit macht ihn ein wenig sprachlos und ein bisschen atemlos, weswegen er auf das beste hofft und ihr wortlos folgt.

Draußen bleibt sie mit ihm einige Meter vor dem Eingang stehen; nach einem Augenblick, in dem sie sich an die Klarheit in ihren Lungen gewöhnt haben, zündet er sich eine Zigarette an und bläst den Rauch (gemischt mit dem Dampf seines Atems) in die Nacht.

Sie schweigen, weil es bisher so gut zwischen ihnen funktioniert hat. Die stillen Minuten, die vorüberziehen, sind angenehm und winden sich um sie, sodass sie nach und nach immer weiter zueinander rücken. (Mit Sicherheit liege es am Wind, denkt er, als sie so nah steht, dass er sich ohne Probleme hinunterbeugen könnte, um sie zu küssen.)

»Du bist ein guter Verlierer«, sagt sie leise ins Straßenlaternenlicht, kurz bevor er seine Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher ausdrückt, der neben ihnen auf einem der abgeschlossenen Tische steht, »das gefällt mir.« Dann packt sie ihn ohne Weiteres an der geöffneten Jacke, beide Hände fest in den Stoff verkrallt, zieht ihn nach unten und küsst ihn mit mehr Leidenschaft, als er je empfunden hat. Sie küsst mit zu viel Aggression, zu viel Zunge, zu viel Intimität für die offene Straße. Ihre Arme winden sich um seinen Hals und er kann sich nicht davon abhalten, dass seine Hände ihren Weg an ihre Hüfte finden. Ihre Nägel kratzen über seine Kopfhaut, als ihre Hand sich in seine Haare krallt; ihr linkes Bein windet sich um sein rechtes, als müsse sie sich davon überzeugen, dass da mehr ist als sein Mund, seine Hände, sein Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie beißt ihm in die Unterlippe, aber es ist sanft genug, dass es nur Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen entstehen und Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen lässt. (So etwas passiert ihm nicht oft und sie schafft es gleich mehrere Male an einem Abend. Vielleicht ist sie magisch und hat ein paar Zauber über ihn gewirkt. Oder sie ist einfach nur der bedeutendste Mensch, der ihm jemals begegnet ist. Im Moment ist es ihm allerdings auch egal, weil seine eine Hand auf ihren Hintern gewandert ist und sie sich an ihn schmiegt, als wäre außer ihnen niemand unterwegs.)

Sie trennen sich voneinander und beide atmen sie heftig, in kurzen, tiefen Atemzügen, die Dampfwolken vor ihre Münder zaubern.

»Du hast vielleicht vierzehnmal den Sieg davon getragen«, sagt er leise, nachdem er seine Atmung und seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, »aber ich nehme den Hauptgewinn mit nach Hause.« Er lacht, peinlich berührt, weil er gar nicht so genau weiß, wo diese Worte hergekommen sind. (Aber sie lacht auch, also war es wohl gut, dass er allein geblieben ist.)

  
**kiss him like there was nobody else in the room? check.**


End file.
